Shining MechaKitty Turbo V
“''She’s fifteen tons of high-octane... so tell me it needs five pilots... because since it's got Nuclear punching power... tell me it needs five pilots! And yes, Dr. Fox said that it needs five pilots. Really. Hope this is cuter enough to defend my village, but will these demons be able to surrender with this robot?" --Su Ji-Hoon, SugarLand Has Fallen '''Shining MechaKitty Turbo V' is a battle mech invented by Dr. Fox, used in a Unikitty! episode, “Kaiju Kitty." In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it is not only a fighting robot, but also, it is a new combat robot deployed in World War III, which they can defeat the enemies, the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union. Staritng in World War III, it is first deployed to attack at demons in the Demonic War, which can make Aku and King Lucifer Kreegan III being surrendered and make Baroness Von Bon Bon and Phantom Express being freed from being demonic-controlled while serving for the demons at the same time. In the USRAC War, Unikitty and her crew members will be trying to upgrade Shining MechaKitty Turbo V by using borrowed Grand Alliance weapons. After the USRAC War and before the North African Crisis, which started in the siege of Kassala, they finished the upgrading of Shining MechaKitty Turbo V with the help of Team Magic School Bus, Carli Posada Press, Sarah Bellum, Whitley Schnee, the United Schnee Liberty Command, the Grand Alliance and the Future Alliance. In the siege of Kassala, Unikitty and her allies will be starting to use this battle mech to fight at Abasi Hakim's Rah-Rah-Robot with an ability to support the Rah-Rah-Robot and other mechas. In Operation Buttertoast, it will support Unikitty and her crew with an ability to help Weiss and her army to kill Tabuu and complete the mission for Baroness Von Bon Bon. After the North African Crisis, it will become part of protecting the Rah-Rah-Robot and the Unikingdom in the future. Inside Shining MechaKitty Turbo V, Unikitty will control the head, Dr. Fox will control the left arm, Hawkodile will control the right arm, Richard will control the appendix and Puppycorn will control the legs. It would keep these following weapons: palm light beams, a hand shield, a pair of rocket feet, a Radiant Shimmering Sparkle Sword, shoulder missile launchers, a power throw, an Ultra Mega Energy Laser Combo Strike, a vacuum mouth, piston pumps, a Super Spark Storm Hand, and a Mega Robot Giga Missile, but it will also use new [[weapons after being upgraded: an M2 Browning, a Glagolev-Shipunov-Gryazev GShG-7.62, a pair of Z14 Fists, Brimstone missiles, Storm Shadows, Candy Missiles, 4 (four) World War I anti-aircraft guns made by the Werman Reich and the British Empire (2 two 8.8 cm Flak 16s, a QF 13-pounder Mk IV AA gun and a QF 12-pounder 12 cwt AA gun), Razzaveway IVs, Ranken darts, BETAB-500s and a giant pink colored lance made by Unikingdom. In battle, not only they can fight giant enemies, but also, they will defend the Rah-Rah-Robot and Unikingdom, and even supporting cities. Now they will fight for themselves, Unikitty, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Puppycorn, Werman Reich, Baroness Von Bon Bon, the Schnee Afrika Korps, Weiss, Werner Werman, Team Magic School Bus, Dr. Sarah Bellum, Carli Posada Press, the Future Alliance and the Grand Alliance. Category:Mechas Category:Units